


Loosing Lucidity

by MOF_Obsession



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Dean x Reader, Dean/reader smut, Domestic Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOF_Obsession/pseuds/MOF_Obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange ending to a dream and a confusing encounter with a familier stranger start this one off. (No real plan but it seems to be flowing pretty well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, was told it didn't suck so I figured if start posting it here. No promises dudes. Hope you like it tho! <3

"I'll miss you" He whispers much to your confusion as he fades away. You didn't will him to say that and it was very clear, which was also odd. Why did he say that? If you had been sleeping further into dream land instead of waking up, maybe it would have made since, but that wasn't the case. You felt the position of your body, but could still feel his hard chest against your back and his lips against your ear as you remained still and tried to cling back onto him. The feelings started to fade more as holding still with your eyes closed became increasingly more difficult.  
With a deep breath you gave up, turning from your side to rest on your back as you bring a hand to cover your forehead as you breath out. You roll to grab your phone from your night stand, still mildly confused over the end of your lucid dream.  
You had them every night and this was the first time the mystery man that frequented them said something clear and without your desiring it. He normally only did things you willed him too and even then it was dodgy and depended on your balance of lucidity and dreaming.   
Your phone reads 6:40 AM, 20 minutes before your alarm, and you sigh, shaking your head. This happened a lot with your lucid dreams, almost like a price to pay for the semi-life-like world your brain could send you too. You sat up in bed, coming to a criss-cross in the middle as you checked your notifications from over night. You stretch after that, standing slowly as you step over to flick on your light, rubbing your face as you cross the hall to your bathroom, deciding to start your day.  
You were the manager at the local garage, having taken over the duties when your father had gotten sick. You loved cars and had always been massively interested in their workings growing up, so after graduating high school, you had a paying job at your dad's garage. That was almost 5 years ago, and you had been managing the place for nearly two years, after your fathers Parkinson's diagnoses. He was doing OK, but had decided it was a good idea to pass the business on well he was still around to help you when you needed it.  
Today you had two interviews, since one of your mechanics had put in his two weeks three weeks ago and you where short handed. You hoped at least one of these interviews worked out, though the four mechanics you had claimed that they were doing OK, and it wasn't a rush.  
You got to the garage at 8am sharp, finding Max and Dave, your openers for the day, already having things running.  
The first interview was at 11:30, so you worked on some finances and handled two customers bills before the guy showed up. He was a older, short guy and came looking like an accountant more than a mechanic, but you decided to give him a chance.  
20 minutes later, you were smiling through your grimace as you shook his hand, telling him he would get a call in the next week if he got the position. He wasn't classically qualified, but neither was Dave when you first hired him, but his nasally voice that just wouldn't shut up about the 2 classic cars he owned and his almost pompous air was not something you wanted in this garage. It was a very laid back, family type of environment, and he would not fit in. Your next interview wasn't till 3:30 so, after a quick lunch from Marty's Dinner, down the street, you moved to switch out Marcus for the front counter, just wanting to get under a hood for awhile. Mr. Felmer's Honda had been making a knocking nose in the front drivers wheel well, so you got to work. You had decided the strut needed replacing and where wiping your hands and entering it into the computer so you could call the old man and go over cost with him when Marcus's whistle from the front caught your attention.  
"Interviews here boss." The older man says with his southern drawl and you smile as you nod.   
"Thank's Marcus, just have him wait in my office please." You say as you step into the employee bathroom to remove the jump suit you had over your blue company polo and dark slacks. A smudge of grease still managed to get on your collar and you attempted to wash it out, but it was hopeless, so you left it, fixed your pony tale and headed towards your office.  
Upon entering, you put a smile on your face as you step around the man and go to shake his hand, your eyes widening as his face comes into view.  
"Oh my god." you say and he raises an eyebrow, but stands as he takes your outstretched hand.  
"I"m Dean actually." He jokes with a small, almost knowing, smirk.  
"Yes, yes, I'm so sorry. You just.. look really familiar and it um, it surprised me is all." You pull out of your shock as you shake his hand, the feeling all too comfortable as you round your desk to sit, your breathing and heart rate still not returning to normal.  
"That's alright. I understand." Dean says, his eyes connecting to yours, almost deeply as you find that you can't look away.  
The man in front of you is an exact match for your dream mystery man, down to the green eyes and plump lips. You think you almost see recognition in his eyes aswell but brush it off quickly, internally reprimanding yourself for the thought. You brake eye contact with a clear of your throat, finding his clean resume and shuffling through it, forcing yourself to focus on interviewing him.  
"So, you've worked all around I see?" You speak as you look over his lengthy work experience, though he seems to have kept each job for at least 6 months, the 11 positions he has listed litter the entire country.  
"Yea, um my dad's job took us all over growing up and I guess it's been sort of ingrained in me to move around. But my brother has finally settled down here in Palo Alto and I've decided to put down roots near him." He speaks and you nod, finding his demeanor polite and profesional but also light hearted and informal in just the right way.  
"Alright, so you worked at the same salvage yard three separate times. I already called Mr. Singer yesterday and he gave you a glowing recommendation and claimed to have taught you everything you know." You speak with a smile as you remember the phone call with the gruff yet kind man.  
"Yea, thats aboht right. I've known Bobby most of my life and learned a lot from him and my dad growing up. I was always messing with the cars when we were at Bobby's so when I turned 14, he gave me a job." He nods, and you can see the pride when he talks out the man. You make a small note next to the experience and continue, moving into a few of the generic car questions your father had left. He gets them all right and as you go, you decide to forgo the formal list. You close the small packet and look up at Dean, shaking away the chill his still alarmingly familier eyes cause.  
"What's your favorite part about being under a hood Dean?" You ask, following your instincts.   
A small smile graces his handsome face as he seems to recall a calming memory.  
"It's always been a get away for me. Growing up, I'd disapear with my Baby, a 67 Chevy Impala, and get lost for hours at a time, hell even whole weekends. Even if nothing was wrong, I'd just take her apart and put her back together. I love how simple it is, but all so cohesive. Figureing out her issues was a lot easier than... well I enjoyed figureing her out and finding better parts and just getting it all to work perfectly. By the time I was acutally legally alowed to drive her, she was nearly 30 years old but still in her prime." He says, the pride in his voice again but it wasn't a bragging type. He seemed to be honored to simply be that cars owner. You thought you had seen his car in the customer parking lot on your way from the garage, now that you think about it and smile at your memory of the beautiful piece of machinery.  
"How young did you start?" You ask as you fold your hands together around the pen in your hand and rest your chin on them  
"Well, I would help my dad or Bobby out all the time. I knew a bit more than the basics around 8 or 9, like changing a tire, any fluid, what some sounds meant and what all the tools where. I wasn't big enough to actually do anything my own for another year or two, but I knew how to. My dad got his truck when I was 12 and gifted me the then barley running Impala." He says and you nod.  
"What's your favorite comfort food?" You say with a small smirk and his head tilts in confusion.  
"Um, well I uh, I love me some pie. Or a nice cheese burgar." He smiles as he mimics holding one. And you chuckle.  
"That's great. I ask because the guys and I have a monthly dinner, this month's is tomorrow night. I think you'll fit in perfectly Mr. Winchester. When can you start?" You say and his eyes widen with his smile and you once again have to wave off the familier feeling.  
"That's great! I can start right away." He stands as he speaks, and you quickly follow, shaking his offered hand. The comfortable feeling of his hand over yours is overwhelming once again, only you can't hold in your gasp.  
The handshake seems to last forever as your eyes connect and you find yourself instinctively willing him to kiss you. But this is the real world, not a dream. And his hand slips out of yours after only a second too long.  
You have to shake out of your daze once again as you turn to your file cabinet behind your desk to find the correct paperwork for Dean.  
You turn to hand it to him and find him at the side of your desk, a lot closer than you had anticipated. Your eyebrows shoot up as you instinctively flinch back. A slightly awkward chuckle leaves your lips as you shake your head, ignoring the desire to plant one on the practical stranger in front of you. Just because he looked like some guy from your dreams doesn't mean you have the right to assume he'd want you. Plus, he was now your employee.  
"Alright, so here's all the new employee paperwork." You start, explaining the things you'll need and asking if he could be there the next morning, reminding yourself to ask Marcus to show him around and get him started on some maintenance jobs.   
He agrees, saying he'll bring back all the paper work the next day and shaking your hand once again before exiting your office. You lean back in your chair after he leaves, looking up at your ceiling as you take in the odd experience.  
You had been having these dreams for years and had never been able to place the mystery man. But he had just sat in front of you and impressed you in every way an interview could have. You think back to the end of your dream this morning, the unwillled declaration and your confusion over it all. You wonder over it a bit before a knock on your door interupts you. Dave pokes his head in, telling you Mrs. Williams was there and refused to talk to anyone else but you about her bi-annual maintenance appointment. You take a breath as you nod, putting your strange, unrealistic thoughts out of your head as you get back to work.  
That night, for the first time in as long as you can remeber, you don't dream.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day is your day off, since the dinner is at your house this month. You wake confused and groggy, feeling as if you didn't sleep since you didn't dream. You're even further confused over the whole thing, but move to shower, trying to shake yourself out of the funk. You pick up clutter as you move through your small but stylish house an hour later, making your home more presentable. Marcus had texted during your shower, saying Dean was doing well and he was able to come tonight. You realize you probably went a little over board on the cleaning as you unplug the vacuum and glance at your mopped kitchen floor. You excuse your extra cleaning with the fact you hadn't done so in a while, pushing thoughts of Dean out of your mind as you put the vacuum away. It's just after one, so you make yourself a sandwich, eating quickly before you run to the store. You get all the food you had listed, and bite your lip as you cart by the pie section, once again excusing the purchase to changing things up a bit, pushing the image of Dean eating said pie out of your head. Once you're home again, you move the food to the refrigerator, throwing together your crab salad quickly and putting it into the fridge and pull out your extra chairs. You put up the umbrella on your patio table and bring out the small basket of backyard sport toys you have, knowing the guys would want to play something with the weather as nice as it was for late April.  
Once you finish, it's just past four and everyone is to show at 6 so you decide to rinse off the day and get ready a bit early. You end up shaving everything, deciding to wear a new sundress you picked up recently. After all it was nice weather, so why not enjoy it. The dress is sleeveless and displays a pastel floral pattern over a soft white background that thickens as it comes to the bottom of the dress that rests just above your knee. You put it with a simple pair of pastel purple flip flops, letting your hair dry naturally, but scrunch in some curl enhancer. You think about attempting makeup but shake your head, grabbing a flowing white cardigan to make the outfit a bit more casual.  
There's a knock and a voice at 5:30, and you hear Diane, Marcus's wife, call your name. You had been expecting her, since she had had a habit of showing up early to offer help to the host. Marcus was closing today, so you knew he wouldn't be by till at least 6:30. The shop closed 2 hours earlier than normal on Sundays, the normal closing time being 8pm.  
"Diane! Hello!" You smile as you meet her in the entry hall of your home, her eyes widen but she smiles as she shifts the bags in her arms to give you a one arm hug.  
"Y/N, you look nice!" She compliments as she pulls away and looks you over.  
"Oh, I figured I'd take advantage of the good weather. You shrug and her eyebrows raise.  
"It wouldn't have something to do with the new mechanic my husband introduced me to earlier?" She asks and your eyes widen.  
"What? Dean? No, Diane, he's my employee." You wave her off, and she shakes her head, raising her eyebrows.  
You sigh, the older woman always being able to see through you.  
"Too much?" You ask and she tilts her head with a slight nod and grimace.  
"I'll be right back." You tell her as you wave the woman into the kitchen. You skip up the stairs and pull on a pair of naturally holly jeans and a cute, but casual, blouse. You enter the kitchen and pose for your friend, and she nods approvingly with a smile as she brings up her daughter Ashlyn, who's in her first year at college. You both set up a foldable table on your patio with her fruit salad and deviled eggs, your crab salad, as well as the deli macaroni and potato salad you picked up at the store and some bags of chips as well. Just as you're powering up the grill, another knock signals more people and you greet Dave and his wife Kris, as well as their 13 year old daughter Charlie and 9 year old son, Jaylin. Max shows up not long after, his boyfriend Austin with him.  
Your father of course would normally attend, but him and your mother were currently on a two week cruise for their 30th anniversary.  
"Hey Y/N, do you still have that Nintendo 64?" Charlie asks you about 10 minutes after her family arrives, and you smile knowingly, remembering the child's interest in anything electronic.  
You direct her to your guest room and she runs off, Jaylin hot on his sisters heels. At this point, the doorbell rings once again. It's Benny this time, with his 11 year old daughter Elizabeth. You inform the child of her friends whereabouts and Benny moves himself to the patio on his own.  
Everyone else is already there, as Dave had started grilling, claiming you had enough on your plate. Your putting some cans of soda in your cooler just outside the slider, when another ding of the bell pulls you away.  
You open the door, finding Dean standing there, a six pack of beer in one hand.  
His smile as you open the door sends a shock through you, causing a small fluttering in your stomach and a stutter in your heart beats but you do your best to ignore it, smiling back at the attractive man in the green flannel.  
/employe, Y/N, employee/  
"Dean, glad you could make it!" You say as you step aside, allowing him to enter.  
"Hey, couldn't pass on free food." He shrugs as he enters. You let out a small chuckle and motion for him to follow you as you head out back. You swear you feel his hand hovering above your lower back, but chalk it up to wishful thinking.   
"Beautiful home." He speaks and you smile.   
"Thankyou, its not much but enough for lil ole me." You respond, stepping through the open slider.  
"Dean's here everyone!" You collectively announce and direct him where to put down his beer.  
"Dean man, how was that old Thunderbird today?" Benny asks as Dean grabs one of his beers and moves to sit next to the man. The only empty seats are next to him, one next to Diane, and one by Kris that Dave had earlier claimed. You decide to leave Marcus the one by his wife before reaching into your cooler, grabbing your own beer, before plopping into the old purple camping chair you have set up next to the chair that Dean had occupied.   
Of course as you do, the old thing you'd had since you were a teenager decides to finally kick it, as the back right leg gives out. You flail for a second as the chair falls back, but Dean-seemingly having almost read your mind-has an arm wrapped around the back of the chair, grabbing the framing, before you actually fall.   
"Woah there Y/N, you good?" He asks as you scoot to the front of the chair.  
"Y-Yea, just a scare. Thanks for catching me." You respond before standing.  
"Always." He says quietly, causing your head to snap up, but he just smiles pleasantly, as if he didn't say anything. Dave is praising his save as Kris also asks if you're okay, to which you confirm as you move to look at the damage. The plastic is completely snapped and you sigh, folding the chair as best you can and leaning it against the house. You move back into your house, grabbing one of your dining chairs and placing it where the purple one sat, taking your seat again.  
Austin stands to grab a refill on his beer, reminding you that you forgot something.  
"Oh, introductions, I'm a bad host. Dean this is Kris and Austin." You introduce and Austin shakes Dean's hand with a smile before grabbing his drink. Kris, sitting just on the other side of Benny in the semi circle, leans over to shake his hand as well.   
Dave, having the day off that day but having met Dean the previous day when going over paperwork, starts in about the Thunderbird again and the car talk begins. Kris, Austin and Diane, all not being big on cars, allow it for the time being, but after Marcus arrives and Dave announces food, it is banned, as per usual.  
Charlie, Jaylin and Elizabeth join the group for food and the conversation flows nicely during the meal, moving quickly to Dean.  
He talks about his younger brothers recent acceptance to Stanford and how he's settling in, having only moved to Palo Alto two weeks prior. He had had a great day at the garage, and was really happy you had hired him. You wave off his gratitude, claiming it wasn't a hard choice, Dean being the most over-all qualified of the 10 or so interviews you had conducted over the last few weeks. It's nearing the end of the meal when Diane asks a question.  
"So Dean, no special someone?" She says and his eyes widen slightly and he quickly answers.  
"Oh, ah, no, no." He pauses. "No one right now." He says, looking down at his beer sort of thoughtfully before he takes a drink. Sensing the slight awkwardness, you stand and move to your small bin of yard toys. You dig through till you find the football and small bag of colored ties, turning to speak to the whole group.  
"Anyone up for flag football?" You ask as you hold the bag up and Austin, being a high school football coach, stands quickly as the group burst into agreement.   
Austin says it's Marcus's turn to be a captain and since Dean is new to the group, Marcus chooses him as the other captain.  
"So we're picking teams like highschool then?" Dean asks as everyone stands to move further into the yard. He catches the football when you throw it to him, his eyes widening at the slight force behind the tose.  
"Yep, it used be tackle but when the kids got big enough to join, we changed it to flag." Marcus responds as Dean throws the ball to his waiting arms.  
You roll your eyes as you accept his throw.  
"My dad put that rule in actually. I can tackle with by the best of'em. Now we just keep it for the oldies." You joke with the man you'd known since birth, pushing the ball into his chest hard as he grunts, pretending you actually hurt him. The group laughs, use to your antics.  
"Dean-o can pick first, I'm feeling generous." Marcus says with a nod and Dean grimaces at the nickname, but takes a deep breath and choses Austin, having learned he was a coach, and clearly betting on it.  
Marcus choses Dave next, the men had played ball together in high school nearly 30 years ago, so enjoyed still being on the same team.  
"Y/N." Dean surprises you and you make a face, to which he gives you a small crooked smile and sort of shrugs.  
"Max, get over here, I can make " Marcus rolls his eyes and everyone laughs as Max pretends to be offended.  
"Jaylin right, you any good?" He asks the boy and Jaylin smiles big.  
"Yea! I pulled my dad's flag last time and we won!" The boy exclaims and Dean smiles, gives a big nod and waves the boy over.   
"Get over here then, we need you."   
You can't hold in your smile at the adorableness, as you high five the kid and the picking continues. Kris and Diane and Elizabeth decide to hold the score and be cheerleaders. Charlie, Max, Dave and Marcus end up on one team and Dean, Austin, you, Jaylin and Benny on the other.   
The game starts off simple, the teams seeing pretty fair. It's game point, with your team leading and Dean seems to have really gotten into it. He admitted to never really joining sports teams growing up, with moving around so much, but he held his own really well. He even consoled and encouraged Jaylin when the boy missed his father's flag by an inch on a play, resulting in the other team scoring. But you were now winning, and you were determined to keep it that way.  
The play starts and Benny has the ball, you're waving your arms that you're open and he throws it in a perfect spiral. However, you don't run quite fast enough to to catch it right and the ball nails you in the The next day is your day off, since the dinner is at your house this month. You wake confused and groggy, feeling as if you didn't sleep since you didn't dream. You're even further confused over the whole thing, but move to shower, trying to shake yourself out of the funk. You pick up clutter as you move through your small but stylish house an hour later, making your home more presentable. Marcus had texted during your shower, saying Dean was doing well and he was able to come tonight. You realize you probably went a little over board on the cleaning as you unplug the vacuum and glance at your mopped kitchen floor. You excuse your extra cleaning with the fact you hadn't done so in a while, pushing thoughts of Dean out of your mind as you put the vacuum away. It's just after one, so you make yourself a sandwhich, eating quickly before you run to the store. You get all the food you had listed, and bite your lip as you cart by the pie section, once again excusing the purchase to changing things up a bit, pushing the image of Dean eating said pie out of your head. Once your home again, you move the food to the refrigerator, throwing together your crab salad quickly and putting it into the fridge and pull out your extra chairs. You put up the umbrella on your patio table and bring out the small basket of backyard sport toys you have, knowing the guys would want to play something with the weather as nice as it was for late April.  
Once you finish, it's just past four and everyone is to show at 6 so you decide to rinse off the day and get ready a bit early. You end up shaving everything, deciding to wear a new sundress you picked up recently. After all it was nice weather, so why not enjoy it. The dress is sleeveless and displays a pastel floral pattern over a soft white background that thickens as it comes to the bottom of the dress that rests just above your knee. You pair it with a simple pare of pastel purple flip flops, letting your hair dry naturally, but scrunch in some curl enhancer. You think about attempting make up but shake your head, grabing a flowing white cardigan to make the outfit a bit more casual.  
There's a knock and a voice at 5:30, and you hear Diane, Marcus's wife, call your name. You had been expecting her, since she had had a habit of showing up early to offer help to the host. Marcus was closing today, so you knew he wouldn't be by till at least 6:30. The shop closed 2 hours earlier than normal on Sundays, the normal closing time being 8pm.  
"Diane! Hello!" You smile as you meet her in the entry hall of your home, her eyes widen but she smiles as she shifts the bags in her arms to give you a one arm hug.  
"Y/N, you look nice!" She compliments as she pulls away and looks you over.  
"Oh, I figured I'd take advantage of the good weather. You shrug and her eyebrows raise.  
"It wouldn't have something to do with the new mechanic my husband introduced me to earlier?" She asks and your eyes widen.  
"What? Dean? No, Diane, he's my employee." You wave her off, and she shakes her head, raising her eyebrows.  
You sigh, the older woman always being able to see through you.  
"Too much?" You ask and she tilts her head with a slight nod and grimace.  
"I'll be right back." You tell her as you wave the woman into the kitchen. You skip up the stairs and pull on a pair of naturally holly jeans and a cute, but casual, blouse. You enter the kitchen and pose for your friend, and she nods approvingly with and smile as she brings up her daughter Ashlyn, whos in her first year at college. You both set up a foldable table on your patio with her fruit salad and deviled eggs, your crab salad, as well as the deli macaroni and potato salad you picked up at the store and some bags of chips as well. Just as your powering up the grill, another knock signals more people and you greet Dave and his wife Kris, as well as their 13 year old daughter Charlie and 9 year old son, Jaylin. Max shows up not long after, his boyfriend Austin with him.  
Your father of course would normally attend, but him and your mother were currently on a two week cruise for there 30th aniversery.  
"Hey Y/N, do you still have that Nintendo 64?" Charlie asks you about 10 minutes after her family arrives, and you smile knowingly, remembering the child's interest in anything electronic.  
You direct her to your guest room and she runs off, Jaylin hot on his sisters heels. At this point, the doorbell rings once again. It's Benny this time, with his 11 year old daughter Elizabeth. You inform the child of her friends whereabouts and Benny moves himself to the patio on his own.  
Everyone else is already there, as Dave had started grilling, claiming you had enough on your plate. Your putting some cans of soda in your cooler just outside the slider, when another ding of the bell pulls you away.  
You open the door, finding Dean standing there, a six pack of beer in one hand.  
His smile as you open the door sends a shock through you, causing a small fluttetering in your stomach and a stutter in your heart beats but you do your best to ignore it, smileing back at the attractive man in the green flanel.  
Employee, Y/N, employee  
"Dean, glad you could make it!" You say as you step aside, allowing him to enter.  
"Hey, couldn't pass on free food." He shrugs as he enters. You let out a small chuckel and motion for him to follow you as you head out back. You swear you feel his hand hovering above your lower back, but chalk it up to wishful thinking.   
"Beautiful home." He speaks and you smile.   
"Thankyou, its not much but enough for lil'ole me." You respond, stepping through the open slider.  
"Dean's here everyone!" You collectively announce and direct him where to put down his beer.  
"Dean man, how was that old Thunderbird today?" Benny asks as Dean grabs one of his beers and moves to sit next to the man. The only empty seats are next to him, one next to Diane, and one by Kris that Dave had earlyier claimed. You decide to leave Marcus the one by his wife before reaching into your cooler, grabbing your own beer, before plopping into the old purple camping chair you have set up next to the chair that Dean had occupied.   
Of course as you do, the old thing you'd had since you were a teenager decides to finally kick it, as the back right leg gives out. You flail for a second as the chair falls back, but Dean-seemingly having almost read your mind-has an arm wrapped around the back of the chair, grabbing the framming, before you actually fall.   
"Woah there Y/N, you good?" He asks as you scoot to the front of the chair.  
"Y-Yea, just a scare. Thanks for catching me." You respond before standing.  
"Always." He says quietly, causing your head to snap up, but he just smiles pleasently, as if he didn't say anything. Dave is praising his save as Kris also asks if your ok, to which you confirm as you move to look at the damage. The plastic is completely snapped and you sigh, folding the chair as best you can and leaning it against the house. You move back into your house, grabbing one of your dinning chairs and placing it where the purple one sat, taking your seat again.  
Austin stands to grab a refill on his beer, reminding you that you forgot something.  
"Oh, introductions, I'm a bad host. Dean this is Kris and Austin." You introduce and Austin shakes Dean's hand with a smile before grabbing his drink. Kris, sitting just on the other side of Benny in the semi circle, leans over to shake his hand aswell.   
Dave, having the day off that day but having met Dean the previous day when going over paper work, starts in about the Thunderbird again and the car talk begins. Kris, Austin and Diane, all not being big on cars, allow it for the time being, but after Marcus arrives and Dave announces food, it is banned, as per usual.  
Charlie, Jaylin and Elizabeth join the group for food and the conversation flows nicely during the meal, moving quickly to Dean.  
He talks about his younger brothers recent acceptance to Stanford and how he's settling in, having only moved to Palo Alto two weeks prior. He had had a great day at the garage, and was really happy you had hired him. You wave off his gratitude, claiming it wasn't a hard choice, Dean being the most over-all qualified of the 10 or so interviews you had conducted over the last few weeks. It's nearing the end of the meal when Diane asks a question.  
"So Dean, no special someone?" She says and his eyes widen slightly and he quickly answers.  
"Oh, ah, no, no." He pauses. "No one right now." He says, looking down at his beer sort of thoughtfully before he takes a drink. Sensing the slight awkwardness, you stand and move to your small bin of yard toys. You dig through till you find the football and small bag of colored ties, turning to speak to the whole group.  
"Anyone up for flag football?" You ask as you hold the bag up and Austin, being a highschool football coach, stands quickly as the group burst into agreement.   
Austin says it's Marcus's turn to be a captain and since Dean is new to the group, Marcus choses him as the other captian.  
"So we're picking teams like highschool then?" Dean asks as everyone stands to move further into the yard. He catches the football when you throw it to him, his eyes widening at the slight force behind the tose.  
"Yep, it used be tackle but when the kids got big enough to join, we changed it to flag." Marcus responds as Dean throws the ball to his waiting arms.  
You roll your eyes as you accept his throw.  
"My dad put that rule in actually. I can tackle with by he best of'em. Now we just keep it for the oldies." You joke with the man you'd known since birth, pushing the ball into his chest hard as he grunts, pretending you actually hurt him. The group laughs, use to your antics.  
"Dean-o can pick first, I'm feeling generous." Marcus says with a nod and Dean grimaces at the nickname, but takes a deep breath and choses Austin, having learned he was a coach, and clearly betting on it.  
Marcus choses Dave next, the men had played ball together in highschool nearly 30 years ago, so enjoyed still being on the same team.  
"Y/N." Dean surprises you and you make a face, to which he gives you a small crooked smile and sort of shrugs.  
"Max, get over here, I can make " Marcus rolls his eyes and everyone laughs as Max pretends to be offended.  
"Jaylin right, you any good?" He asks the boy and Jaylin smiles big.  
"Yea! I pulled my dad's flag last time and we won!" The boy exclaims and Dean smiles, gives a big nod and waves the boy over.   
"Gey over here then, we need you."   
You can't hold in your smile at the adorableness, as you high five the kid and the picking continues. Kris and Diane and Elizabeth decide to hold the score and be cheerleaders. Charlie, Max, Dave and Marcus end up on one team and Dean, Austin, you, Jaylin and Benny on the other.   
The game starts off simple, the teams seeing pretty fair. It's game point, with your team leading and Dean seems to have really gotten into it. He admitted to never really joining sports teams growing up, with moving around so much, but he held his own really well. He even consoled and encouraged Jaylin when the boy missed his father's flag by an inch on a play, resulting in the other team scoring. But you were now winning, and you were determined to keep it that way.  
The play starts and Benny has the ball, your waving your arms that your open and he throws it in a perfect spiral. However, you don't run quite fast enough to to catch it right and the ball nails you in the face. Your still able to grab it though as you fall to the grass, just pass the touch down line. Elizabeth calls it as you lift to your knees grimacing at the iron taste in your mouth. You pull the ball from your face, youe hand and the toy coated with little drops and streaks of red.  
"Ughh" You groan, more in annoyance than anything.  
You press your more clean hand you your face, the contact stinging your lip. You conclude it's split as you quickly cover it with your tongue.  
"Woah, Y/N, are you ok?" Austin asks, being the first to notice your injury you roll your eyes as you nod as you move to cover your mouth.  
"Yea, just gunna go clean up." You say but the others notice first and you're bombarded with their concern as you attempt to shuffle past and into your house.  
"Give her some space you guys!" A deep and demanding voice covers the rest of the commotion and everyone takes a step back, listening to Dean's request.*  
"I'm fine everyone, I just need to clean up." You say. The protests start but Dean isn't having it as he interupts.  
"I'm going to take Y/N in can get her cleaned up. Games over anyways, so someone start on getting out dessert and we'll be back." He says, leaving no room for argument but still being kind as he leads you back into your house. This time your sure his hand is on your lower back in a comforting gesture and despite your our pain, you can't wave the odd familier comfort it provides. And now you get to be alone with him as he helps clean you up. Your stomach fills with both butterflies and dread as you enter your house. You're still able to grab it though as you fall to the grass, just pass the touchdown line. Elizabeth calls it as you lift to your knees grimacing at the iron taste in your mouth. You pull the ball from your face, your hand and the toy coated with little drops and streaks of red.  
"Ughh" You groan, more in annoyance than anything.  
You press your more clean hand you your face, the contact stinging your lip. You conclude it's split as you quickly cover it with your tongue.  
"Woah, Y/N, are you ok?" Austin asks, being the first to notice your injury you roll your eyes as you nod as you move to cover your mouth.  
"Yea, just gonna go clean up." You say but the others notice first and you're bombarded with their concern as you attempt to shuffle past and into your house.  
"Give her some space you guys!" A deep and demanding voice covers the rest of the commotion and everyone takes a step back, listening to Dean's request.*  
"I'm fine everyone, I just need to clean up." You say. The protests start but Dean isn't having it as he interrupts.  
"I'm going to take Y/N in can get her cleaned up. Games over anyways, so someone start on getting out dessert and we'll be back." He says, leaving no room for argument but still being kind as he leads you back into your house. This time you're sure his hand is on your lower back in a comforting gesture and despite your pain, you can't wave the odd familiar comfort it provides. And now you get to be alone with him as he helps clean you up. Your stomach fills with both butterflies and dread as you enter your house.


End file.
